1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting apparatus of a mirror located in the optical path of a view finder.
2. Description of Related Art
A real image type of view finder in which an object image formed by an objective optical system is viewed through an ocular optical system, can provide a high variable power ratio. Accordingly, this type of view finder has been used with recent zoom compact cameras having a high variable power ratio. In the real image type of view finder, it is necessary that the field of view be adjusted to coincide with the picture plane of a film. To this end, a movable member, such as a mirror, is adjusted while looking through the view finder and is fixed at the appropriate position after the adjustment is complete.
Adjustment and fixing of the mirror must be carried out for each of the products (i.e., view finders) in a manufacturing line, which is troublesome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback of the prior art by providing a simple adjusting apparatus of a view finder which can reduce the need for adjustment of the mirrors, and in cases where adjustment becomes necessary, allows for easy adjustment of the mirror.